


Reggie's Diner

by Victorious56



Series: Early Days [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Finally. A kiss.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Early Days [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Reggie's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> So if you are following my story [Love, Betrayal, and All That Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429926/chapters/56198119), this may seem familiar, as it is a partial rewrite of Chapter Two. To satisfy my need for neatness, I wanted to link this series into the ongoing story, and the original version of Chapter Two does not fit with this series completely.  
> And if you aren't reading that, and would like to give it a try now _Early Days_ has finished, this story replaces Chapter Two. In this case, Chapter One is kind of irrelevant.

Qrow hoped he might see Clover in the mess hall at breakfast, but he wasn't there.

As Qrow entered the briefing room, he looked across to see Elm standing by the screen. He scanned the room, but there was no sign of Clover. He took a seat at the back, folding his arms. _Hmph, so much for_ See you in the morning.

Elm cleared her throat. "Clover was expecting to be here for the briefing, but he had to go on an urgent run, so he asked me to deputise. Here's what's happening today."

Qrow's brow smoothed as she spoke. _Well, he could have messaged me. I will have to have words._ A smile crossed his lips. _I sound like a nagging partner. Bit soon for that._

The briefing concluded and everyone headed into the hallway. Qrow checked his scroll; it was set to silent. _Ah, that'll be why then_. A quick tap showed a message from Clover, sent about two hours ago.

_Dammit got to go out asap some urgent thing I'd better not be out all day see you later C x_

Qrow's stomach did a small flip at the 'x'. Grinning widely, he left the room and walked into a group of people clustered in the corridor.

"What's going on, kids? Shouldn't you be heading for the training simulator?"

There was a confusing babble as several voices were raised at once. It was obvious to Qrow they were going nowhere until the matter, whatever it was, was resolved.

"Oh come on Uncle Qrow," Ruby's tone was pleading. "I know we went out last night, but we got these special vouchers and they're only valid for this evening. Everyone wants to go and the Ace Ops do as well."

Qrow looked at her in confusion. "Am I expected to know what you're talking about?"

"They were handing out these vouchers at the club yesterday." Weiss took one and handed it to Qrow.

_Special Offer at Reggie's Diner - One Night Only - Two Meals For the Price of One_

Qrow looked down at Ruby's excited face and experienced a jolt in his stomach. She was so young, and all this shit had been thrust upon her and the others too soon. They had coped amazingly well, given the circumstances, and they never failed to impress him with their dedication to the job they knew had to be done. Why shouldn't they get to go out two nights running?

He capitulated. "Alright, alright. If it's okay with the Ace Ops, I'm sure it will be fine. Which of them will be going?" He tried to keep his tone casual.

"All of them, I think," said Yang. "And Elm said Clover would do his best, so long as he's back in time."

 _Ah,_ thought Qrow, as his stomach lurched yet again but for a very different reason. _Maybe the universe has decided to be kind to me after all._

The memory of the previous evening brought a flush to Qrow's cheeks. _That final song... why couldn't it have gone on just a bit longer? His arms felt so strong, and his lips..._ _Dammit_ , he cursed to himself, suddenly remembering he was meant to be in a conversation. Standing before his nieces seemed extremely inappropriate, as his body responded in the most basic way to the thoughts he was having. He shifted awkwardly, rubbing his hand through his hair as he tried to calm his breathing.

Qrow could not focus as Ruby chattered on rapidly to Weiss about the plans for the evening. He glanced up, to meet Yang's eyes as she considered him thoughtfully.

"You okay, Uncle Qrow? Only when I mentioned Clover should be coming this evening, you kind of phased out for a bit."

"I, uh..." Qrow's voice tailed off, his face growing hot. Yang's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" she grinned. "Well, why not? Everyone deserves to have someone special in their life." She looked towards Blake, who was standing a little further along the hallway, deep in conversation with Marrow.

Qrow looked at Yang, and then at Blake, slightly startled by this. She gave him a broad grin and punched him playfully on the arm. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret if you don't want it known yet," she smiled. "I'm good at that!" She turned away and strolled up to Blake, who looked at her with eyes that... glowed.

 _How am I only noticing this now?_ He realised it was one of those instances where you didn't notice something existed, until it existed for you too.

❖

Qrow groaned inwardly as the meal took an even more boisterous turn. He looked across at Clover, sitting between Elm and Jaune at a slight diagonal from himself. Food hadn't started flying yet, but as the noise level increased he felt it was only a matter of time. He chuckled as he imagined what Clover was thinking. Ace Ops team meals probably weren't quite this lively, he suspected. If they ever happened at all, which was doubtful. But Clover had made it to the meal, and that meant any amount of noise was tolerable.

Just then Clover looked up and caught his eye. He didn't look exactly comfortable, and when Qrow laughed, he said, "Did you know this is what it would be like?"

"I had a good idea," Qrow grinned. "They do like to let their hair down when they get the chance." At that precise moment a bread roll sailed through the air and hit Elm on the side of her head. As she looked around for something to retaliate with, Qrow said, "Come on, calm down a bit, or you'll get us all thrown out."

He looked along the table at Ruby, who he suspected had launched the roll. She looked slightly shamefaced. "Sorry Uncle Qrow, I got a bit carried away and I won't do it again I promise."

He smiled at her and looked back at Clover. "Having fun? Glad you came?"

Clover gave him a slightly harassed look. "Fun? I've had better... Glad I came? Absolutely." His face coloured as he smiled at Qrow. "You?"

"Well, fewer food-based missiles would be better. Food fights are their speciality, and I have to say it's a treat to have food to throw. Not that I plan on joining in," he added hastily, as Clover raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But yeah, on balance, I think being here is better than not being here." He smiled at Clover, whose face managed to turn even pinker.

As the noise of the many simultaneous conversations increased, Qrow decided to take the initiative.

"Fancy stepping outside for a bit of a breather?" Clover look relieved and nodded.

Qrow bent to tell Yang they were going out for some fresh air, regretting it instantly when she looked pointedly from him to Clover. She made a gesture with her fingers which Qrow didn't fully understand, but Clover obviously did. He smiled widely as he winked at Yang, pushing his seat back so he could follow Qrow, who seemed keen to get away from Yang as quickly as possible.

❖

As the diner door swung shut behind him, Clover saw Qrow standing across the darkened street, looking back towards the large brightly-lit window where the youngsters were seated. It warmed Qrow's heart to see them so happy, and he smiled to himself as Yang put her arm across the back of Blake's chair.

As Clover joined him, he followed Qrow's gaze. "So they're a thing then? Blake and Yang?"

"Apparently so. I hadn't even realised it myself until earlier. It's funny when something is right in front of you, and you don't see it, until it jumps out at you and—"

Clover raised a hand and touched Qrow's lips lightly with one finger, preventing him finishing the sentence. "Maybe this would have been easier if I _had_ jumped out at you."

Qrow felt the heat rise in his face as Clover looked at him. He raised one hand and touched Qrow's cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. "I hope this isn't a mistake, but I can't wait any longer. I want to kiss you now. If that's okay."

Qrow placed his hands on Clover's shoulders and reached towards him, his heart trying hard to hammer its way out of his chest. "Yes, yes, just do it already." His voice caught in his throat as he turned his face up towards the younger man.

Clover felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck as he leaned into the embrace. His hands cupped Qrow's face gently as their lips met, a kiss so soft and delicate that he hesitated to break it.

When Qrow pulled away, Clover smiled at him, lips trembling slightly. "How was that?" His voice was uncharacteristically unsteady.

Qrow smiled the widest smile Clover had ever seen. "Not bad for a by-the-numbers soldier-boy. Definitely not a mistake."

"I can do _by-the-numbers_ if you prefer. One— arrest surly yet unexpectedly attractive Huntsman. Two— try to flirt repeatedly with the man, sometimes thinking it's working and sometimes being not quite sure. Three— get definite signs that he's interested, but every opportunity to act on it is thwarted. Four— finally get the guy alone in the street, but for some reason talk at great length instead of doing what I really want to do."

Qrow had started smirking at _unexpectedly attractive_ and was now chuckling loudly. "Well, maybe it's time to do what you really want to do." He winked at Clover. "Come on, sunbeam. Light me up."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Clover didn't care. He pulled Qrow towards him, finding his mouth in a rougher kiss, wanting to get as close as he could.

Qrow coiled his arms around Clover's neck, feeling the other man's warm body along the whole length of his own. He didn't see Yang and Blake high-fiving as they looked through the window at the two men, lost in each other on the opposite side of the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
